Ancient Treasures
by sempei
Summary: CHAPTER 3 IS UP!This is a AU fic, with all the ccs character. Just a little different.
1. Ancient Treasures Prolouge

This is the beginning of a story which hit me in the head as  
  
I was trying to read a great little adventure story.  
  
It kept screaming to be let out, forcing me to make copious notes, diagrams and maps until it finally burst forth into halfway decent (I hope!!!) prose.  
  
Oh yes, I dont own this, its Clamps!!  
  
  
  
Ancient Treasures: Prologue  
  
High in the dark sky, a osprey circles.  
  
It's eyes glowing with unnatural light, it peers done on a  
  
small cottage set among the tall trees on the outskirst of a  
  
little farm village.  
  
Swooping down, it spies a young girl walking from a  
  
outbuilding.  
  
She is small, with short, light blond hair.  
  
To any eye but the bird's, she would seem as any other  
  
farm maid.  
  
But the bird see's more than most. Gold and silver swirls  
  
around the young maid, almost blinding it.  
  
Landing in a tree near the back of the cottage, the bird  
  
follows the girls progress.  
  
She carries only a basket of eggs and vegtables.  
  
Waiting till she has entered the back door of the cottage,  
  
the bird then wings its way to the small window nearest to it.  
  
Glancing in through the panes into the well lit room,  
  
it can see the girl talking excitably with a tall, light haired  
  
man.  
  
The man laughs, smiles down at the girl and ruffles her hair.  
  
When the girl leaves, the man turns back to his desk and picks up a small object that sits there.  
  
It is a small book, elaboratelly chased with gold and silver,  
  
and locked with a clasp.  
  
The osprey stares at the book in the man's hands, examining  
  
it with eye's more seeing than nature granted it.  
  
Unaware of the gaze upon him, the man continues with the  
  
spell he was trying before the girl interupted him.  
  
"Hazard tel Ovantus." He cries, in a voice of command.  
  
The book lays in the quiet candle light, unaffected.  
  
Muttering to himself, the man picks up a quill and writes in a small notebook.  
  
"Another failure. Thats the eight spell of command I have tried. There must be some way to open this thing."  
  
Preparing another spell, the man is interupted by a call from  
  
several rooms away.  
  
"Father! Dinner is ready. Stop playing with that book and come eat while it is still hot."  
  
Sighing in resignation, the man picks up the book and his notebook and places them in a drawer of his desk.  
  
"Coming Sakura!" He calls out.  
  
After locking the drawer, he walks to the door leading from the room.  
  
Pausing there, he waves a hand at the candles on his desk.  
  
"Ocuras tel Limit." He whispers.  
  
The candles blink out, plunging the room into twighlight.  
  
After the door closes, the osprey continues to stare into  
  
the dark empty room.  
  
Finally, the bird takes wing again, climbing high into the night sky.  
  
Circling once, the osprey turns south and begins its long journey home.  
  
Far away to the south, in a tall castle on the slopes of a  
  
dead volcano, a young boy opens his eyes.  
  
They are black these eyes, full of ancient pain and knowledge. Not even the spectacles he wears hides this.  
  
In front of his chair there is a table, old and scared.  
  
Sitting there is a small black cat with wings, and wise  
  
old eyes.  
  
In a chair next to the table sits a lovely young women.  
  
Both of the wait for the young boy to speak.  
  
"It has been found." He says after a time. "The book of the clow sits once more in the light of day."  
  
"And so it begins." The cat says.  
  
"And so it begins." The young women echoes. "Finally."  
  
Standing up, the young woman bows to the young boy.  
  
"Master Eriol, Prince of Darkspire, what is thy command?"  
  
Shifting his eyes from the fire that roars in the rooms hearth, the boy glances at the young woman.  
  
"Release the wargolems, bring me that book. And all who live in that house. Alive!"  
  
"Yes Master," She says. "Thy will be done."  
  
Striding quickly, she leaves the room, shutting the door  
  
quietly behind her.  
  
The boy stands himself and walks over to a high, wide set of glassed doors leading to a balcony.  
  
Opening them he steps out into darkness lit only by the moons and stars and the lights of the village castle below him.  
  
Flying softly behind him, the black cat lands on his shoulder.  
  
Crouching down, he looks first at the moons, then the lights below.  
  
Finally, he looks up into the face of the boy.  
  
"Are you sure this will work Master?" He ask's.  
  
"It has to work," The boy replies. "It is my last chance."  
  
"If I do not break this curse before my 16th birthday, I will not see another. At least not as myself. And I would not like that personally, Spinel."  
  
"Neither would I Master," Spinel replies. "Neither would I."  
  
Quietly, with the black cat on his shoulder, the young boy turns from the light of the moons and enters his castle.  
  
Silence returns in the emptiness of the night, broken only by the whine of wargolems marching to battle. And the  
  
wind, carrying the future before it.  
  
  
  
Weee!!! Its done!!! Now I need to get the first chapter done.  
  
Please Review me!! Thanks!! 


	2. Ancient Treasures Chapter 1

Another time...  
  
Another world...  
  
In an age of wonder and magic,  
  
were good and evil live in a desperate balance.  
  
A thousand year ago the war happened,  
  
the wizards of light and the sorcerers of dark fought for supremacy and for the power of the cards.  
  
The cards of light and dark.  
  
In the light, they can create.  
  
And in the dark, destroy.  
  
On the bidding of the master of the cards, all is done.  
  
For good or for evil, as the bearer decides.  
  
And so the war was fought, for good or for ill.  
  
And the great age of magic did end,  
  
in fire, destruction and madness.  
  
And all things were cast down from their heights, vanquished.  
  
The mysteries and the wisdoms, lost in the ruins.  
  
A thousand years have passed, a thousand seasons.  
  
The land heals its wounds, the flowers bloom and life continues.......  
  
And the cards which were lost and forgotten.....  
  
have been found.  
  
In the hands of innocence....  
  
a child shall decide the fate of all.  
  
  
  
Ancient Treasures:  
  
Chapter 1 - A new day awakens  
  
  
  
Warm winds wash over the valley, with the sun rising high into the blue morning sky.  
  
A young girl ,not yet aware of the destiny that awaits her, rises for the morning.............  
  
Sitting up, Sakura looks around her small attic room.  
  
Squinting at the sun in her eyes, she reaches for her slippers.  
  
"Oh bother!" She mumbles, "I'm late!"  
  
Quickly dressing, Sakura runs down stairs to the kitchen.  
  
Stepping in to the large, sunfilled room, she greats the woman standing at the old stove, as she has for the past 11 years of her life.  
  
"Good morning Nell," Sakura said, smiling. "Looks like I'm late again."  
  
Turning around, the grey haired woman smiles in return.  
  
"And when are ye not late my little miss, in the years I have been keep'n for yur' father, brother and ye?"  
  
"Ascept on yur' b'rthday and tha new years, so ye cou'd open ye presents."  
  
She adds, her smile turing into a grin. "Or ta play a prank on ye poor elder brother."  
  
Blushing slightly, Sakura just grins and ducks her head.  
  
"Is father up yet? He was working so very late last night. I was afraid he would spend more time in his study after dinner, instead of getting the sleep he needs."  
  
"Dont ye be worri'in about yur' father now," Nell said, in her thick mountain brouge. "He was up at dawn and ta work soon after. And sleep he had, yes, which he went to after seeing ye to yur's."  
  
Moving to the kitchens wide, old table, Nell pulled one of the big chairs out.  
  
"Now sit yur self down and eat yur breakfast. You've yur studies to do with your da'. And," She said, looking the young girl up and down, from head to tinny toes peeking from through her worn slippers.  
  
"We'll be go'in into the village later to buy ya some new dresses. Those you have are getting mighty short, what with the growing ye been do'in this last year. Yur Father mentioned yur dress's were gettin mighty short as well, and should'nt I a be doing something about it."  
  
Turning away to dishup some of the food on the warmer plate of the stove, Nell missed the scowl that flashed across Sakuras face at the mention of new clothes.  
  
"Why do I need new dresses," She grumped. "My overalls fit fine."  
  
Placing the plate of food before her, Nell just snorted.  
  
"But ye cant be wearin them overoolls all the time, dearie. Yur a girl, and thems mens clothes, and ye need some girls."  
  
"Yur mother was a fine lady, Goddess rest 'er soul," She said. "And I'll not have ye growin up ta be a heathen. Now eat yur breakfast."  
  
Huffing slightly, Sakura picked up her fork and dug in.  
  
After breakfast was done and she had helped Nell clean up the breakfast dishes, Sakura dashed up the stairs to her fathers study on the second floor.  
  
Nocking softly, Sakura waited till she heard her father voice to enter.  
  
"It was never good to interupt a powerful mage in the middle of a spell,"  
  
She thought to herself.  
  
A half remembered memory of Touya with green hair made her smile as she sat done in the chair next to her father desk.  
  
Looking up from the notes he was reading, Fujitaka had a worried expression on his face.  
  
"Sakura," He said. "I am going to postpone youir lessons today, as I need your assistance in one of my experiments. i could be dangerous, and I want your word that you will do exactly as I say. No more or less."  
  
Sakura, who had begun to get worried at the look on her fathers face, immediately lit up like a thousand candle.  
  
She loved helping her father with his experiments, even the ones that blew up in their faces.  
  
They were even more fun that reading the ancient books that filled her fathers  
  
study.  
  
"Of course father, I would be glad to. What do you need me to do?"  
  
Not answering her, Fujitaka reached into the open drawer of his desk and withdrew a small, cloth wrapped bundle.  
  
Placing it on the desk in front of him, he lifted the cloth away.  
  
"Oh!" Sakura exclaimed. "Its so pretty."  
  
Looking up for permission, Sakura reached small, gentle fingers out and  
  
touched the gold design on the top.  
  
"This is the sign of El-Arshon isnt it? The Sun Goddess?"  
  
Nodding to his daughter, Fujitaka lifted the book out of the clothes wrapping and turned it over.  
  
"And thats the sign of El-Washon, the Moon Goddess!"  
  
Sakura looked up at her father in wonder. "But those are opposing forces, you cant bind a item to both of them, it would destroy you the first time you tried to invoke it."  
  
"That is true," Fujitaka replied. "But apparently it has been done."  
  
Placing the book face up again, Fujitaka explained the tests and attempts he had tried on the book so far, and what he had discovered about its defenses.  
  
"So, since I myself have never wanted to master all of the Five House and I have been using magic for many years, I am unable to open it."  
  
"But I, never having used magic, even to light a candle, should be able to."  
  
Sakura said, finishing her fathers statement.  
  
Nodding again, Fujitaka touched the book with a single finger tip.  
  
"And thus lies my dilema. It was obviously made to protect an item of great importance to the creator. And I can only think of one person who could have made such an item."  
  
Looking at Sakura through his spectacle, he raised his eyebrows with a expectent air.  
  
Thinking furiously for a moment, Sakura pondered the answer.  
  
"Clow," She cried.  
  
"Correct. Only he had the power, and most importantly, the sheer ability to make something impossible like this."  
  
"I can only think of three things precious enough to place in such a item."  
  
He continued after a while.  
  
"One I know was destroyed when Leed was, as I have part of it here in this study. One is currently in the temple of El-Arshon in the Holy City. That leaves only one item that would have been that precious, and dangerous, to guard like this."  
  
"The cards!!" Sakura murmered in a frightened whisper.  
  
"The cards," Fujitaka said in agreement. "The reason for the war. And what ended it as well."  
  
"And know the question is asked. Do we dare open the book of the Clow?  
  
Freeing the cards from their thousand year sleep, the cards which caused the end of the old age. Or do we let sleep on, unkown. And us, unknowing."  
  
"If we dont open it," Sakura said. "We will be turing our backs on all the study of past that you have taught me. On all the dreams of discovering the secrets of that age."  
  
"if we do open it, we could be bringing about the end of our own age in the same manner. In the war, cities were turned to ash in the blink of an eye.  
  
Whole armies of Golems marched across the land. And fleets of warships which sailed the sky, fell to the earth in fire and death."  
  
"I cannot make this choice for you Sakura," Fujitaka said. "Only you can open it, only you can decide."  
  
Sakura stared at the book laying on her fathers desk, as if it had suddenly turned into a viper. Minutes passed, each tick-tock of the Kasandor Clock on the study wall making its presense known. Finally, Sakura stood up from her chair. "Never run from your fear. In doing so, you turn your back to it and give it the advantage. Only by standing up to it can you fight it, and in the end, defeat it."  
  
Looking into her fathers eyes, Sakura saw the look of pride there, and she know she had made the right choice. One only she could make.  
  
"What must I do father?" She asked, standing tall. Well as tall as she could, being how she was so short.  
  
"Place your heart hand(This is the right hand for people who dont know mediveal lore)on the symbol of the sun and repeat after me."  
  
"By this symbol..."  
  
"By this symbol."  
  
"And the power of its lady the sun...."  
  
"And the power of its lady the sun."  
  
"And her sister the moon."  
  
"And her sister the moon."  
  
"In their name and my own."  
  
"In their name and my own."  
  
"I..say your name..."  
  
"I..say you na.....oops..sorry....I Sakura.."  
  
"Command you to open."  
  
"Command you to opem."  
  
"Release!!!!!"  
  
"Release!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Light filled the room in an explosion of color.  
  
Gold and red streamers, swirling higher and higher.  
  
And surrounding it all, the sound of music.  
  
Pipes, drums, strings, and faintly, in the background, one lone bagpipe, refusing to be silenced.  
  
Her eyes spread wide, Sakura stared out over a vast expanse of space.  
  
Stars, moons, winds of energy stretching off to unimaginable distances.  
  
All of it there, as if for the taking.  
  
And in the middle of it all, a small space of order stood a tall man.  
  
Dark, yet handsome. Slender, yet strong.  
  
He seemed to pull the powers that swirled around him into his very hands and form them by thought.  
  
Light grew from his hands, and darknes. Good and evil in the same space.  
  
Sakura knew she was watching the making of the greatest magical artifacts ever created, the Clow Cards.  
  
Cards able to create life, and claim it. Build and destroy. And they had done both before the end. And all had ended.  
  
As she watched, held suspended in time, Clow turned to her.  
  
His eyes reached out and speared her own. And suddenly Sakura knew he was aware of her, and fear filled her.  
  
"Look and learn my future daughter," A voice said softly in her mind.  
  
"look upon the creation of life and wonder. And look upon the pride formed from that creation and learn. Learn the lesson I did not, until it was to late."  
  
The image of Clow flowed quickly to her, or she to it, Sakura did not know.  
  
Standing, towering above her, Clow leaned done and gently touched Sakura's  
  
face. "Learn little one, learn the lesson I teach," Said the voice, filled with warmth, and strangley, love. "And free me from my own foolish curse."  
  
Stroaking Sakura's hair, Clow began to sing.  
  
Sakura was unable to make out the words, only that they were in the old, high tongue of Leed.  
  
But images began to appear in her mind, images of many things, good and bad.  
  
And just when she thought she would be able to see them clearly, all light vanished and she was falling, falling, falling......  
  
  
  
End of Chapter One.  
  
  
  
Yippee!!! I did it, I got it finished!!! Onward, onward, onward!!!!!!  
  
Oh yes. This does not belong to me, only clamp.  
  
Please r and r. And if you have any questions, suggestions or gripes, contact me at bellsboy@ix.netcom.com  
  
  
  
Coming soon:  
  
Chapter Two - A Journey Begins. 


	3. Ancient Treasures Chapter 2

The Prince of the house was strong and sure. His eyes were lit with fire. The strength of his arms was mighty. And his souls ache was dire.  
  
For he was doomed, cursed you see. With the sight of future days. Where he was old and lonely. Forgotten by all he had saved.  
  
Deeds he would do, Quests would he follow. Monster and demons vanquished. And golden treasure found. With glory and fame aquired.  
  
In the end he could see, As few were wont. Of the folly of his youth. Spent like water, from his hand. To the earth on which he stood.  
  
And the sight would be true. The world it would turn. Were he did grow old. And die, all alone.  
  
Knowing no hope, no cure in sight. He escapes from his prison, His cage, His life.  
  
Into the night, a wolf in the dark. Eyes burning bright. To escape, to hide. From his plight.  
  
Screaming his fear, his hate, his woe. Begging of the moon its will. Praying to any god in the night. Lost, lost, hopeless.  
  
With pity, with will, with hope did it answer. Lightning flashed from the clear night sky. The moon did grant his desire. To vanish from the sorrowed earth.  
  
Swiftly he runs know, reborn On feet of fire and light Fast and deadly is he, know. Remade by the moon's will alone.  
  
Howl, howl, in the night. The wolf's song. Piercing and strong. And filled with delight.  
  
Time passes....  
  
  
  
Ancient Treasures:  
  
Chapter 2 - A Journey Begins.  
  
Pain... "I hurt....." Was the first thought. Sound followed, and light, in a flash of awareness.  
  
Her eyes popping open, Sakura realizes she is still standing at her fathers desk. Fujitaka quickly moves to support his daughter when he sees the young girl sway from the shock of her visions.  
  
"Are you alright Sakura?" Picking up the confused girl, Fujitaka carried her over to the small sofa against the studies wall. "I'm fine," Sakura insisted. "Just a little light headed." "What did you see?" He asked, concern filling his voice.  
  
Sitting on her fathers lap, Sakura stared at the book on the desk across the room from her. "I saw the past, long times gone." Sakura answered, in a whisper. "I saw the making of the Cards." "He knew me Father. He was aware of my presence, and he spoke to me."  
  
Fujitaka looked into his daughter's eyes, worry plain upon his face. "Are you sure you are all right?" Shaking her head, Sakura got up from her fathers lap and walked over to his desk.  
  
Slowly tracing the sun design on the Book Of The Clow's cover, Sakura could feel the power enclosed there. Standing beside her, Fujitaka covers his daughters hand with his own. Looking up into her fathers familiar face, Sakura asked, "What do I do now?"  
  
Fujitaka laughed softly. "Now my dear? Now you need to go with Nell into the village and have her buy you some clothes. She was most insistent that you need new ones." Picking up the Book of the Clow from the desk, Fujitaka handed it to his daughter. "Take this up to your room and then hurry down. We will deal with it in the morning."  
  
Holding the Clow tightly to her chest, Sakura nodded and then turned and hurried from the room.  
  
When she had gone, Fujitaka leaned against his desk and covered his eyes with his hand. "And what shall the morning bring I wonder? And what have I done?"  
  
Knowing the futility of his own question, Fujitaka simply decided to wait on the answer till the morn. Sitting back down at this desk, he pulled out his notebook and went back to work. "I wonder what Nell will buy her?" He wondered as he wrote. "She is getting to old to spend all her time in those overalls, cute as she is in them."  
  
After she put the Book of the Clow safely away in her room, Sakura hurried down to the kitchen were Nell was busy with her list of items to buy for the family.  
  
Nell smiled at Sakura when she walked in. "All don' wiath yur da now are ye?" She asked. "Gud than. We ar off than." Getting up from the table, Nell picked up her shopping list and sunhat. "Now do'ncha dadle ther me girl. We ha' much ta du taday."  
  
"Yes Nell," Sakura mumbled dejectedly.  
  
Walking out the kitchen door into the back garden, Nell smiled down at the young girl beside her.  
  
"Ah, she's startin ta look more like her ma all the time." Nell thought. "Soon she'll hav all tha boyo's in the distract chasi'n her."  
  
Sakura glanced up at her when Nell laughed, a questioning look on her face. Nell just smiled and shook her head. Taking Sakura's hand in her own Nell started off the small village of Ansik, with a young girl, still grumbling at the unfairness of the world, in tow.  
  
A few hours later, after a fairly trying day of shopping, Sakura and Nell made their way home. Carrying several small packages containing new dresses, as well as a basket of miscellaneous items, Sakura skipped along side Nell.  
  
"Even though I really don't think I needed any new dresses," Sakura Said, as she danced alongside Nell. "But I really like that one with the pink bow and those ruffles."  
  
"Im thinkun yur da will laik that dress as w'ill." Nell replied. "An tha others I had ya try."  
  
Before Sakura could reply to this, she was distracted by a high pitched noise above her. Startled, she looked up as a black and green painted object passed overhead. Sakura stared at it in surprise and wonder. "It's a flying boat," She thought. "Just like from the old books."  
  
As it receded in the sky, Sakura realized it was heading in the direction of her home, and a sense of foreboding filled her.  
  
"Father!!!!" Screaming, Sakura dropped her burdens and took off running. Nell called out after her. "Stop, Sakura, Stop." Sakura, for the first time in her life, willfully ignored Nell's orders. She had to get to her father, she had to.  
  
After what seemed like hours, Sakura came into sight of her farm. The flying ship had hit the barn when it landed, and the back of the house had fallen in. The sound of fighting came from the other side of the house, explosions and high pitched squeals.  
  
Sakura stopped in shock as several large metal figures stomped around the side of her home chasing her father. As she watched, the metal monsters shot fire and lightning at him as he ran.  
  
Even in her fright, a stray thought flashed through her head. "War-golems, their war-golems." As she watched, her father faced the war-golems, raising his arms and shouting. "El-Arshon tel Infernas!!!" Fujitaka roared. "Acension tel Glacier."  
  
Sakura through her hands up to cover her face as waves of fire and ice hit the war-golems. When she lowered her hands, the war-golems had been reduced to piles of melted metal covered with ice. Her father was crouched down, supporting himself with his hands, as Sakura ran up to him. "Father!! Father!!" She cried, as she hugged him. "Are you alright?"  
  
Fujitaka stood and started to drag Sakura away from the house. "You need to get out of here!!" He yelled. "Move!!"  
  
"I can't leave you!!" Sakura cried. "I cant!!"  
  
Fujitaka took Sakura's face in his hands and looked into her eye's. "Listen to me!! Their here for the Clow. That's all they could be looking for." Glancing back at his house, Fujitak knew that the rest of the war-golems and their commander would be pulling themselves out of the first trap he had hit them with and he had to get Sakura out of there.  
  
Turning back to Sakura, Fujitaka made a small motion with his hand and pulled the Book of the Clow out of the place Sakura had hidden it. Pressing it into Sakura's hands, Fujitaka pushed Sakura towards the orchard.  
  
"Run Sakura!! Get to the orchard and hide. They can't have this. If I don't make it, take it to your brother in Belhallim City. Now Move!!"  
  
Without looking back, and with tears running down her face, Sakura ran as fast as she could away from her father. Watching her run, Fujitaka smiled. "Goodbye my little one, may the Goddess keep you till we meet again."  
  
"Aviar tel Glamoure!!" He cried, pointing at Sakura's retreating form. As she ran, Sakura began to fade out of view, shielded by the spell her father had cast. "That should work. They wont be able to see or sense her through it."  
  
Turning back to the events on hand, Fujitaka readied himself as the five remaining war-golems and the Nair-Litch leading them came into view.  
  
Smiling, he attacked them with the fury of his anger. "El-Arshon tel Arshon deux Machina tel Solarium!!!!!"  
  
And fire filled the air.  
  
When the sky cleared, the Nair-Litch raised its body from behind the dead form of one of its war-golem. "What power," It thought. "But with it, weakness of the flesh."  
  
Giggling its glee, the Nair-Litch rallied its remaining troops and advanced on the slumped form of the human wizard.  
  
Assuring itself that the human was still alive, the Nair-Litch found a bound book in the coat pocket of the humans coat.  
  
"This must be what the Master said to find, if the human had tried to protect it so. The great Book!!"  
  
Ordering one of its two remaining war-golems to pick up Fujitaka, the Nair- Litch swiftly retreated from the field. Soon, all that could be heard was the departing whine of a sky boat. And the wind, blowing through the wreckage of a young girls life.  
  
End of Chapter Two.  
  
Finally!!! I didn't think I would ever get this done!!! Ha!!!  
  
Coming soon (I hope) :  
  
Chapter Three: A New Friend 


	4. Ancient Treasures Chapter 3

And the winds of the north did pour down upon the people. The survivors of the war, weary.  
  
Cities shattered by the feet of the old god's, and the new. Scattered to the winds.  
  
The King was dead, and all died in his dieing. As many unburied, as living.  
  
And the land cried out for its lord to lead again. A journey has begun.  
  
The New King did arise from the ashes to lead. And so the land was reborn.  
  
The soul of the Old King lies restless in its barrow, cold. Waiting for its rebirth.  
  
Passage From: "Rise Of The New Kingdom"  
Circa: NK(New Kingdom) 23  
Author: Unknown  
  
Ancient Treasures:  
  
Chapter 3 - A New Friend  
  
Crying softly, Sakura waited till the sounds of the battle had faded before she climbed out of the muddy irrigation channel she had hid in. As she made her way out of the orchard, she heard the sound of the flying ship pass away to the south. Slowly making her way towards her home, Sakura could see the shapes of several war-golems lying destroyed on the ground. Fearfully, she made her way closer, expecting to see the fallen figure of her beloved father on the ground. "Were is he?" She asked herself, looking, but not seeing a human form among the destroyed metal forms. Hope began to fill her heart, when she realized that the enemy must have taken her father, and if so, it must mean that he was still alive. "I must get this book to Touya," She thought. "He will know what to do with it and how to find and rescue Father." As she made her decision to journey to Belhallim City to find her older brother, Sakura heard the noise of approaching people. Knowing that Nell and the local farmers would not let her leave, and that the forces which held her father would realize their mistake soon, and return for the Clow, Sakura quickly hid herself in the root cellar under the collapsed barn.  
  
Watching through a small hole in the side of the barns foundation, Sakura saw Nell crying as she tried to find Sakura and her father. Finally, several of the farmers and their wives convinced Nell to leave with them.  
  
After they had left, Sakura hurriedly began to assemble the items she thought would best serve her on her journey.  
  
Digging through the ruins of the barn, Sakura found one of the chests that held Touya's old clothes and the equipment he had used in helping their father on his explorations.  
  
With these items, some of her older working clothes and several of the items from her fathers tool chest (as well as several small pouches of money), Sakura soon set out on her quest (as she saw it) to save her father.  
  
Heading west through the old woods that surrounded her farm, Sakura made a long loop around the small town of Ansik, so as to avoid any unwanted eye's. Traveling for over an hour, Sakura finally managed to link up with the Royal Post Road that linked Ansik with the river town of Fris. Knowing that she had only a few more hours of sunlight left, Sakura did her best to put as much distance behind her before night fell.  
  
When the sun began to sink into the distance, Sakura found a small hollow in the woods bordering the Post Road.  
  
Using a small Fire lantern, she ate some of the bread she had brought with her, wrapped a blanket around herself and tried to get some sleep.  
  
After several hours of sleep, Sakura woke to a noise in the bushes around her. Quickly turning the Fire lantern up, she was unable to detect anything. "Must be a tree fox or a squirrel." She thought, after time passed and nothing came out to get her. But when she turned down the lantern though, Sakura discovered that a light was shining out of the bag she had stuffed the Clow into. When she pulled it out, its brilliance was almost to much to handle. Following her instincts, she undid the clasp holding the Clow shut. With the cover opened, a bright gold light burst out of the interior, blinding her momentarily. When she could see again, Sakura discovered that the bright light had vanished. All that remained was a flame coming from the Clow, in which hovered a small winged beast of gold. Sakura stared at it in confusion. It didn't look like the great Guardian Beast she had read about. In fact, it looked like a stuffed cat doll she had had as a child.  
  
As she sat there looking at it, it eyes slowly opened.  
  
Looking first at its surroundings, and then at Sakura, the creature finally glanced down at its body, floating there in midair. "yeiahhhh!!!! It screamed. "What happened to my body???!! Who are you?? Where am I?? Were is Clow!!!!???" The last being the loudest question.  
  
This torrent of questions were all in Old High Leed, and while she was fluent in it, it still took Sakura several minutes to calm the little beast down so she could answer. "I don't know what happened to your body. My Name is Sakura Kinomoss. You are in the District of Angor, in the Kingdom of Belhallim, and King Clow has been dead over a thousand years."  
  
The little gold beast just hung there, its mouth working, but no sound emerged. Finally, it lowered down onto the open book below it.  
  
"Dead a thousand years," It muttered. "How typical of Clow. Die and leave me to clean up his mess." Sighing, the creature looked up at Sakura, who was clearly nervous and about ready to bolt. "I am not going to bite you child, so why don't you sit and explain to me what has happened in this last 1000 years." Thus began one of the strangest nights in Sakura's life, talking to a stuffed doll; "My name is Cerobous!!" He squawked. "That's too grand for a stuffed doll, so I will call you Kero." Sakura replied. About the fall of the kingdom of Leed and the history of Belhallim. Of the loss of much of the old knowledge, and the search her father had made of it all his life so as to recover as much as he could. Of the discovery of the Clow in the ruins of Leed, and finally, of the attack on her families home and her fathers capture by War Golems.  
  
When the conversation finally lagged, Kero looked Sakura straight in the eye and made his decision.  
  
Sorting through the Clow Cards, he explained to Sakura that Clow had made him. Cerobous, the Guardian, but that several of the cards were missing, thus his power was limited, and he was trapped in this false form. "If you want to find your father, you are going to have to find the missing cards. Only then will I have enough power to help you in you quest."  
  
"With Clow gone, I have a duty to the cards to find a new master for us all, someone with strong enough magic to allow us full use of our powers."  
  
"But, I don't have any magic! Sakura exclaimed. "I cant even light a candle, except with a match."  
  
"Not true. You have plenty of magic, just no talent to use it. That's why Clow invented the cards. He was trying to find a way of making artifacts that those with little or no talent could use. Everybody has some magic in them. Its just that most have no talent. Like you."  
  
"After all," He Reminded her. "You broke the seal on this book when your father, who sounds like a very powerful mage, could not. Now try and get some sleep. I will be on guard, and wake you in the morning."  
  
Reassured by Kero's promise to help her find her father, Sakura wrapped herself in her brothers travel blankets and fell back asleep.  
  
Curling up next to Sakura's head, Kero smiled tenderly at her.  
  
"Clow was right again," He thought. "And I thought it was just the madness. He really could see the future. I just wish he had been able to see it all, not just what he was able to tell us before the end. And damn it, were is Yue? Its just like him to be missing when I need him the most. Oh Clow.. I wanted.we wanted..to save you.." Throughout the rest of the time till morning, as he watched over Sakura, tears rolled silently down Kero's cheeks. Unseen and lost, to the dark of night.  
  
Ack!!!! Chapter 3 finally finished, after a years passing to. Oh well, off we go again!!! Please read and review!!!!  
  
Up next: Chapter 4: Meetings and Partings 


End file.
